This application claims the priority of DE 10359767.022, filed Dec. 19, 2003, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated by reference herein.
The present invention relates to a motor vehicle having a chassis, an engine that is cooled with fluid through a coolant system and a filling connection for the coolant system. The filling connection is equipped with a filling opening, a removable closing cap for the filling opening and an overflow connection with an outlet opening at one end, with the overflow being openable when the closing cap is removed.
A motor vehicle of the general type having a filling connection for a coolant system is described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,603,425A. The filling connection has a filling opening for the fluid and a removable closing cap for the filling opening. To prevent fluid from splashing out of the filling connection uncontrollably on removing the closing cap when the liquid contents are hot and under pressure, the filling connection is provided with an overflow connection which is opened just before the closing cap is completely removed to thereby dissipate the excess pressure of the liquid coolant through this overflow connection. The overflow connection is directed away from the filling connection and may be connected to a tube so that fluid escaping through the overflow connection is able to flow away from the filling connection.
A similar design of a filling connection with a filling opening, a closing cap and an overflow connection is also shown in DE 100 33 953 A1.